calicoswarriorsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Muddied Arc
The Muddied Arc is the eighth major plot arc in the roleplay. It focuses on the conclusion of StarClan's Civil War and Morningfeather's manipulation, along with focusing on the terror caused by The False Shadows on the clans. Events In ThunderClan During the month skipped before this Arc, it's mentioned that Dawnbreeze had gone missing, the last sight of her being on the border between loner's land and ThunderClan. Most cats assumed the loss of her mate and son caused her to leave, some guessing she might have gone searching for Honeypaw, who had gone missing at the start of the Reaping Arc. It's also mentioned how reclusive Mapleleaf had gotten due to Fireflight and Creekwhisper still being missing, almost all of ThunderClan now giving up searching for them and assuming them gone for good. At the start of the Arc, the first thing happening in ThunderClan is Speck attempting to leave the nursery, though Mindy stops her fast, pulling her back in to clean her off. She reappears moments later and goes to bother Leopardwing, badgering him about where he got his spots from. Leopardwing tells her that Wolfstar painted them on with mud as a punishment for something he did just to frighten the kit. It frightens Speck and causes her to hide behind Deathsong, who'd been watching the exchange. Later, the kit tries to climb up the Highledge, only to meet Wolfstar when she gets all the way up. Speck expresses confusion as to how Wolfstar got up before she did, not realising the leader's den was behind them, though Wolfstar simply tells Speck she was hiding. Speck asks her if she really did paint spots on Leopardwing with mud and Wolfstar is at first taken aback but quickly says she did, which shocks the kit, who informs Wolfstar that it was mean and that it'd make Leopardwing look silly for the rest of his life, which makes Wolfstar laugh, allowing the kit to sit next to her and look around camp when asked. Meanwhile, Mapleleaf can be seen taking Pikestrike out to swim in the lake, the warrior now much, much better, using swimming as an exercise to build up muscle. While there, Pikestrike mentions that he was wondering if they could stock up on prey before leaffall hit since he was allowed to go on hunting patrols again now. Mapleleaf reminds him that the prey would rot before it hit, however. Back in camp, Fern is telling Speck that she's up too high, and when Wolfstar offers to let her come up Fern refuses. Mindy comes out and notices Speck, scolding her on climbing up so high, though Wolfstar reassures the queen that she was here to keep her safe. During this time, Rosepool leaves camp and then leaves ThunderClan territory without anyone else knowing, tired of the fighting and deaths taking place in clan life. In ShadowClan During the month the plot skips to get to the Arc, it's mentioned that Fuzzytooth and Mothpuddle had died of a sickness that neither Lavendershine or Spiralstripe could catch before it killed them. Gorsethroat is also revealed to have died from a rogue attack after leaving ShadowClan only a week prior. Due to the dark time in ShadowClan, Buzzardstar had begun tightening the border. It's also shown that Spiralstripe is now a queen, having retired from being a medicine cat permanently. The Arc starts with Mistykit, Tigerkit, Thistlekit, and Oleanderkit attempting to climb onto the tree stump Buzzardstar had been sitting on while Weaselkit sat with Spiremask. They race one another up the stump, and Mistykit wins, with Thistlekit coming second, Oleanderkit coming third, and Tigerkit falling off before she could get all the way on the stump. Buzzardstar helps Tigerkit get up before praising all her kits. Vixenshade is seen next, leaving camp after returning on a hunting trip with Maplethorn. She seems annoyed that she's the only sibling other than Lizardspark who was still grieving over Rustedstar's death and Grovechime and Pierisfang's disappearances. She heads to the SkyClan border to sit and think for a bit and runs into Cherry, who was sitting and crying at the border. Concerned, Vixenshade asks if Cherry was okay and if something happened to SkyClan, and is grateful when the tom says no, and that he was just letting out his feelings after a lot of rough things that had happened. They give each other their names before having a conversation to distract themselves. She mentions Buzzardstar being harder on borders lately, and when Cherry expresses confusion over that, not having known there was a new leader of ShadowClan due to the last gathering being cancelled because of inclement weather, Vixenshade explains that Rustedstar had died, bringing up how much her father's death affected her. Cherry expresses his condolences, and when he tells her he thinks she's strong for being able to carry on after his loss, Vixenshade thanks him. He then asks her if she could do him a favour, asking her if Rockheart and Gorsethroat were still around. Vixenshade explains that Gorsethroat had died from a rogue attacking her, but that Rockheart was still alive. Cherry nods, looking grief-stricken, but presses on, telling Vixenshade to tell Rockheart that Littlerock had died for him and that if he needed to talk to someone that Cherry was always able to meet him at the border. Vixenshade nods, accepting the request, stating that she'd meet Cherry again soon to let him know how it went, and they part ways a little bit father, Vixenshade going directly home. At home, Vixenshade sits next to Rockheart while he sits in front of the warrior's den and tells him the bad news. Rockheart doesn't take it well and cries, and though he says he'll accept Cherry's help he leaves Vixenshade to go sit with Marshfeather in the warrior's den, the brown tabby comforting him with his father's loss. The next morning, Maplethorn, while on patrol, bumps into Newtstorm, Poppyflame, Tinystorm, and Cherry. When the family ask her if they can come to ShadowClan to see Rockheart, she eagerly agrees, thinking it'd be best for the tom to see his family. In RiverClan Over the moon the plot skipped before the Arc starts, it's mentioned that in Spidereyes' Group, Aspenstrike and Runnerfloret had left the clans entirely, becoming loners due to Aspenstrike never getting over the death of Wombatstripe. Runnerfloret had followed her so her mother wouldn't be alone in the wild. It's also mentioned that Koiface had also died, having been hit by a monster after venturing too close to Twolegplace. Everyone, even Spidereyes is feeling homesick, and all of them want to return home but know they can't until the borders are opened again. In RiverClan, the Arc starts with Brackenheart training with Cinder in the Dark Forest. It's shown that she was training by fighting a brown tabby with yellow eyes, and Cinder is shown giving Brackenheart a Dark Forest-based warrior ceremony, making her swear allegiance with the Dark Forest. Upon waking up, Brackenheart goes to visit Rainwhisperer and Doekit in the medicine den. Rainwhisperer internally wonders when Morningfeather might let him know where Spidereyes' Group is so he could go talk them into returning. Brackenheart talks to them for a bit before going out to hunt, heading to the greenleaf twolegplace, where she spots Fox stealing a fish from some twolegs. In WindClan At the beginning of the Arc, Grousepaw can be seen padding over to Cinderberry to have a conversation. Cinderberry had been trying to find a way to sound clearer despite her lack of a tongue, though Grousepaw reassures her that he can understand her fine. Meanwhile, Juniperflower calls Echostar over when he leaves his den to come lay with her and Owltalon, remarking that his pelt was still messy when he lays down next to her. They joke about him and Juniperflower getting old while Juniperflower grooms down the messy parts of Echostar's fur, and she remarks that she and Owltalon could maybe race soon, Echostar remarking that he'd be best cheering them on due to how much shorter his legs were. Though, as all the patrols return, Echostar pauses the conversation to hold two ceremonies. He makes Cloudkit, Bravekit, and Pineconekit apprentices first, apprenticing them to Thrushwing, Blackheart, and Sunsweptflame respectively. In SkyClan During the month before the Arc begins, it's mentioned that Thistlenose was killed by a fox, Frostblossom died of sickness, and that Littlerock had fallen from a tree and hadn't survived the fall. At the Arc's beginning, Palefur can be seen chatting with Primrosepaw, who had just come back from hunting. The two go out into the clearing to share a robin and chat. While that is happening, Cherry leaves camp and bumps into Vixenshade at the border. Cherry is distraught after the death of Littlerock due to having not gotten to spend much time with him, and Vixenshade letting him know that Gorsethroat had also died further makes him feel guilty. The two decide to meet each other at the border again after Cherry asks Vixenshade to tell Rockheart that Littlerock had died and that he'd be willing to talk to him if his brother needed, Cherry, in return, promising to keep an eye out for rogues on the border due to Buzzardstar's heightening of border security. Cherry returns home and lets Newtstorm know what happened after he interrupts him and Sugarcane's discussion over the tom possibly taking a warrior name, asking Sugarcane to let him and his father talk alone for a bit. Newtstorm is shocked and saddened immensely over his second daughter's death, though Poppyflame, upon being told, seems conflicted before deciding not to show grief, still angry over how Gorsethroat treated him, Newtstorm, and Tinystorm, stalking off to the warrior's den. Newtstorm mentions that he has a plan to go to ShadowClan to see Rockheart so they can at least talk to him, and Cherry agrees with it, going to talk to Poppyflame to convince him while Newtstorm goes to talk to Tinystorm. Tinystorm eagerly agrees to the idea, and Poppyflame begrudgingly agrees, deciding to go only to protect his family, assuming ShadowClan would attack them as soon as they stepped into camp. The next morning, Newtstorm, Poppyflame, Tinystorm, and Cherry go to the ShadowClan border, bumping into a ShadowClan patrol containing Maplethorn, Elmdrop, Beetlecloud, and Bumblepelt. The she-cat allows them into the territory to come and visit Rockheart. In Twolegplace Before the Arc begins, it's mentioned that multiple kittypets had left twolegplace with their owners having moved, including Loki, Tutankhamun, Cleopatra, and Abzu. Multiple rogues are noticed to be missing as well, including Artemis and Vanilla, who had left twolegplace to go find somewhere safer to live, Carnation, who'd been picked up by twolegs and moved out to another twolegplace, and Mockingjay, Whiterose, and Petal, who were all picked up by twolegs as well. At the Arc's start, Fox leaves Nerine to go hunting, heading into the greenleaf twolegplace in RiverClan territory. He manages to steal a trout from some fishing twolegs, not realising Brackenheart was nearby. In The Stow-Aways Before the Arc's start, it's mentioned that Twolegs had begun to leave out poisons to kill feral cats or were picking them up to send them to an animal shelter, tired of the number of feral cats stealing chickens or causing trouble. It causes Al Capone's death, the Stow-Aways finding him shot dead after trying to steal from the chicken farmer the Stow-Aways normally stole from. Because of this, Gylespie begins to make it clear that cats cannot leave alone and must travel in groups of three. In StarClan In The Place of No Stars In The False Shadows The Arc starts with Mudbreeze calling Emberblood over to go to WindClan territory to obtain an herb for him. Emberblood seems antsy about this at first but eventually leaves. Deaths and Births Deaths ThunderClan- * Hartflame- Died of Sickness * Volefang- Died of a Heart Attack ShadowClan- * Mothpuddle- Died of Sickness * Gorsethroat- Killed by a Rogue * Batstrike- Killed by Allie and Flicker RiverClan- * Koiface- Hit by a Monster WindClan- * Staggaze- Killed by Brackenheart * Appleshade- Killed by Archer, JD, and Rosie * Weaselfur- Killed by Rosie and Itty Bitty * Cypresscloud- Killed by Itty Bitty * Fogwisp- Killed by Archer * Marigoldnose- Killed by Rosie * Nightrock- Killed by Barleybreeze * Clovershade- Committed Suicide via Deathberries SkyClan- * Thistlenose- Killed by a Fox * Frostblossom- Died of Sickness * Littlerock- Fell from a Tree * Coalpelt- Killed by Jerome * Mintmask- Died of Sickness The False Shadows- * Rascal- Killed by Georgia * Mudbreeze- Killed by Owltalon * Georgia- Killed by Peachblossom * Orca- Killed by Pearnose Outside of the Clans- * Athena- Killed by a Fox * Naomi- Killed by a Fox * Ace- Killed by a Fox * Willow- Killed by a Fox * Harmony- Killed by Dogs StarClan- * Cypresscloud- Killed by Stonespots * Rushclaw- Killed by Redcloud * Stoatstar- Killed by Stonespots * Nightrock- Killed by Widowstar * Rainstream- Killed by Russetnose * Swiftheart- Killed by Stonespots * Minkspots- Killed by Stonespots Births ThunderClan- * Applefall- Hollykit, Spottedkit, Stoatkit, Coatikit, Kinkajoukit, and Basilkit ShadowClan- * Spiralstripe- Lionkit, Cypresskit, Foxkit, Quickkit, and Cashewkit RiverClan * Swanheart- Agatekit, Rabbitkit, and Flurrykit WindClan- * Palestream- Tigerkit, Hailkit, Whirlkit, and Bramblekit Alumora's Group- * Alumora- Silk and Thorn Outside of the Clans- * Sorrel- Pimento, Sycamore, Amaryllis, Basil, Parsley, and Anise Category:Arcs